His Worst Fear
by Sej1983
Summary: When Adam met Kim his whole life changed for the better. Now after getting engaged and promoted to Intelligence full time, Kim is always in dangerous situations but Adam can't always protect her. This is one undercover assignment that may go terribly wrong. This is my first fan fiction so please give it a try! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters on this wonderful show. I am just a humble fan of Mr. Wolf's work.**

 **Also, this is my first work of fan fiction and I am a huge Bruzek Fan. Don't get me wrong I love Jay and Erin too but for me the "it couple" on this show is Adam and Kim. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review but please be kind.**

His Worst Fear

Adam Ruzek walked into the station with his fiancée Kim Burgess, today would be her first day back into intelligence on a full time basis and despite how good Kim is at her job Adam had a gut feeling that today wasn't going to go well. Kim had been given Erin's spot after she told Voight she was quitting, the entire unit had been convinced Erin just needed time to pull herself together after Nadia's death. Hell they had all needed time. So when Erin handed Voight her badge and gun in a bar mere days later they all thought her leaving wasn't going to be permanent but after two weeks Voight promoted Kim back up to Intelligence even though she was engaged to Adam Ruzek. While Hank Voight typically didn't allow for relationships in his unit he also knew Kim was a good cop and she had proven it more than once. If the truth was known he was more worried that Adam would put himself in harm's way in order to make sure she was always protected. As they walked up the stairs and into the bull pin Voight was walking out of his office to brief his unit on their new case, a drug ring they were going to take down.

Alright listen up 6 hours ago Mark Andrews brought in a new shipment of a high quality party drug, with the street name sparkle into the city. We found this scumbag after 4 girls between 18-30 were found dead of overdoses after leaving his club in the past 2 weeks. When homicide started investigating what these four women had in common it lead them to Club Bling where drugs have been flowing for years and where all of these young women's friends claim they were able to obtain the drugs. The club has been owned for the last five years by Andrews and during that time has been raided several times by vice, they haven't been able to make anything stick, now it is our job to make drug charges stick. So today Atwater you and Ruzek go talk to this Andrews see if you can shake him up get him to reveal something about his side business. Sarge, I don't see Andrews volunteering any information about his drug business, Adam said as that bad feeling told over again in his gut. Well Ruzek, then I suggest you and Atwater find another in maybe ask him about the girls. Kim, good chance I am going to need you and Halstead to go in undercover, you are physically his type. This guy likes to let a certain kind of girl into his club. So Burgess study these girls find their likes and dislikes, you need to be as much like them as possible. "Okay, Sure Sarge," Kim said as she picked up the files and went to her desk.

Jay Halstead took that second to glance at Adam he could see the displeasure clearly written all over his best friends face. Hey Voight, why don't I go with Atwater and Adam can go in undercover with Kim. I'm not sure I am entirely comfortable with going in with her on this case. Halstead, I didn't ask you what you were comfortable with I told you what I think will work best. You never had any trouble going undercover with Lindsey. "Yeah well that was different." "Listen to me last I checked this was my unit and I called the shots, so Halstead if you all the sudden aren't comfortable with undercover then maybe you need to ride a desk." Burgess, do me a favor call your old partner Roman up here. Sure Sarge. Kim got out her cell and found Sean's number. " _Hey Roman, Voight needs you upstairs ASAP!" He says he already cleared it with Platt." Kim ._ _ **"Tell Voight I'll be right there." Platt just informed me he had expressed he would need me for a few days. Any idea what it's about? Sean.**_ _We caught a drug case, getup here so he can tell you what part he wants you to play. Kim._

Adam knew Kim could handle herself undercover but after seeing the girls in those photos he hoped they could take this creep down before voight could put her in the club. Jay was still trying to convince their boss, to let him and Adam trade places on this case. "Look to be honest, it doesn't seem very respectful to Adam or Kim for her and me to play a couple in this undercover job." Halstead, I don't remember saying you would be her boyfriend for this case. Ah, Roman, I need you to take a car and sit on Mark Andrews every time this man moves I want you on his ass. I want to know every move he makes before he makes it. Are we clear? Sean Roman looked around the room thinking that you could cut the tension with a knife, but just nodded his head and said Yes Sir, before heading back down the stairs to carry out his orders. Kevin Atwater walked back into the room with a new report from this case in his hand, the look on Kevin's face said he had read the report and that no one in that room was going to like what Kevin had to say. Kevin knew that the news he had to share with the room was only going to further anger Adam since it seems he was not going into this sting with Kim, and well Kevin wouldn't blame him for being upset, hell he was after reading this report and he and Kim were only friends. Forensics just got back to us with more information on three of our four victims from the club, while they all had the party drug in their system, it turns out the last three were also given roofies with their sparkle. Voight's expression went from grim to well looking like he wanted to kill someone.

Adam looked at Kim and while he was sure no one else in this room had noticed her breathing had changed and she was anxious over this new information. Going undercover to stop a drug bust was one thing but putting herself in a situation where she would be drugged and well assaulted, that was just not okay with Adam or Kim. Kevin looked from Voight to Ruzek and knew things were about to get ugly in this room, he was just praying he and Halstead would not be physically restraining them from going at each other in a few minutes. "Okay look this new information might have to change the plan a little, so Burgess, I want you to look at every assault of a young woman from Club Bling for the last five years, see how many girls had roofies in their system." You still need to be prepared to go in, just.., before he could finish his sentence Adam spoke up. "No offense Sarge, but Kim is not going into that club without me, a simple drug bust was one thing but this is another." Voight looked at Ruzek and then over to Burgess, he understood how the kid felt about this girl but that didn't me he could start telling a superior how to run his squad. Voight pretended to not hear Ruzek, and simply continued, Halstead see what kind of gear Mouse can hook you and Burgess up with, I want eyes and ears on her the whole time she's in the club. As he turned to walk back into his office, he called back to Adam, Ruzek in my office now!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you so much to those of you reading my story, it means the world to me. I have been reading the reviews and tried to make adjustments to this chapter to make it better. I hope you enjoy Chapter two and for those of you hoping that Lindsey will make an appearance, don't worry she will be more involved in this story than even I originally thought.

Also, for those of you who have been a little harsh please remember this is my first fan fiction and I feel like everyone deserves the grace of a learning curve. Someone, suggested a Beta version of this story and well I really don't know what that means.

Many more twists and turns are around the corner for the Intelligence Unit, so I hope you don't get bored.

Chapter 2: A Bad Feeling

Ruzek, close that door behind you and take a seat." Now listen to me, I understand that you and Burgess are together and love each other. I like her too, which is why you are both in this unit when normally I don't allow couples to work together." "You showed out there why one of you may need to transfer. Look, I get that you love Burgess and want to protect her but the simple fact is if you're worried about her too much then you aren't worried about yourself and the rest of this unit enough. So you can get a grip or one of you goes. Am I clear?"

Adam knew this was where the conversation/lecture had been headed he just didn't want to believe it. Shaking his head he asked himself if he could really trust these people to protect Kim the way he knew he could. "I can keep my head on straight where she is concerned, I promise, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ruzek said to the older man with all seriousness. Hank Voight was not a man who often let the hard out demeanor fall away but in this moment he did because he saw a lot of himself in the young man in front of him. Hank, chose his next words carefully, "Adam, Burgess is a good cop and more than that because of you she is part of the Intelligence Family, we take care of our own, I put her with Halstead because if anyone besides you can keep her safe out there and calm her down if things get hairy, its Jay." Hank sighed "Think about it he is ex-military, he is your best friend, and looks at Kim like not only a friend but a sister, so you have my word we will all keep her safe. My word is with Halstead on the inside we have nothing to worry about, plus Kim is good cop."" So you can do your job and both of you stay in my unit or you can still insist things be done your way and go discuss with your fiancée who is leaving the unit. You're Choice." It was now Adam's turn to carefully consider all that Hank had just said to him. As much as his head and his heart were at war over this decision he found himself saying, "I can, no we can handle it. We're going to stay in Intelligence. Give me this though don't send me to the club before the sting that way if I need to go into the club then they won't know I'm a cop." "I can run point on this Andrew's guy background while Mouse gets the equipment ready for Halstead and Burgess to go in the club. Come on Sarge if this was Lindsey you know you would feel the same way."

Hank knew the kid was right and he also knew that if Adam had his head in the game the whole team would be safer. "Fine, I'll send Dawson in with Atwater to try and intimate this creep. Just so you know I was never going to keep you off the scene but I don't think you need to go in unless something goes wrong." Adam got up from his chair he was going to have a talk with Halstead and check on Burgess, the truth was if he couldn't go in himself with Kim he would want Jay to have her back, he knew his friend would do anything he could to protect Burgess. "Shut the door on your way out Ruzek", Adam walked out shutting the door behind him and Hank Voight picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number, after the fourth ring it went to voicemail, the voice of the woman he considered his daughter could be head on the other end of the line. "This is Erin, I can't come to the phone now so leave a number and I will call you back." **"Erin its Hank call me back we need to talk about everything that's going on, if you don't want to call me, then call Halstead, Dawson, Burgess, anybody just let us know you're okay."** As he hit the end button Hank picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Mouse." Yeah Boss", came the answer on the other end of the line," Mouse you getting Halstead and Burgess squared away? I want the girl safe at all times, I would lose a member of this unit." "Yeah Boss, I think they will be good with the equipment I have for them." Voight was silent for a minute before he spoke "Great, now that other matter you take care of for me on a daily basis." Mouse replied "I already sent the transactions to your email, but boss, you aren't going to like it." "I had a feeling, you were going to say that." As Voight looked at the email he understood what Mouse meant when he said he wasn't going to like what he saw, truly he thought Erin would be on the upswing by now but looking at her bank transactions and the credit card activity, it seemed she was still hell bend on destroying herself. He was going to have to find a way to reach her before she was beyond help.

Adam meanwhile, had stalked past the desks into the break room and looked ready to slam his fist into the wall. Kim got up from her desk to follow him into the other room. Hey. "Hey darlin." "Adam are you okay? What did Voight say?" Kim asked her voice full of concern for the man she loved. As Adam gazed back at Kim he replied, "His usual either get it together or one of us transfers; but that's not going to happen."" I convinced him we can work together, I just worry about you." Kim knew that Adam worried more now than he used to, after being shot and later the incident in the warehouse, she often expected him to ask her to quit her job. "Adam, I worry about you too but we're cops and this is part of the job. We both know that none of these guys would ever let anything happen to me." "We are all just still on edge after Nadia." "My point exactly darlin', we are just getting over the violent death of our friend and co-worker, while another friend is spinning out of control, and Voight wants to send you into a sting that isn't necessary."

Before either of them could speak again Jay Halstead walked into the room interrupting the couple. "Hey you two, I hate to break up this party but Adam, Voight wants you and Al to head out and speak to the sister of one of our victims." "Voight seems to think that maybe we can get something that vice and homicide didn't if we re-interview the witnesses and family." Adam turned to Kim and dropped a kiss on her cheek and then turned to walk away. Jay was left looking at Kim, they had grown closer while she was in Intelligence and now between her working with them on a full time basis each day and marrying his best friend, he had developed his own close friendship with her. "Hey, Burgess, I promise nothing will happen to you on my watch, don't worry about it if we go into that club I won't let you out of my sight I promise." Kim nodded her head and smiled, "I know you will do your best to keep me safe Halstead but don't make promises you might not be able to keep." "Don't ask me why but I have a bad feeling about this one." Little did they know that the bad feeling they had about this case would soon impact several of them in ways they didn't expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I am so sorry to have been gone so long and leave you all hanging without a new chapter but school started and I started coaching for the 1** **st** **time. So life has been crazy! I really wanted Chapter 3 up before the new season started but that didn't happen so remember for now in this story Erin is not back to work just yet. She will be coming back I promise. I really like the idea of Linstead and Bruzek being best friends and working in IU together. So that is what I am planning in the endgame here. Hope you enjoy and remember this is only my 1** **st** **Fanfic and the 3 chapter I have ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CPD, CFD, or CMD. I am just a huge fan of the work that Dick Wolf and the others do with this show.**

Chapter 3

As Kim was preparing to go in undercover on the possible drug bust with Halstead, Erin Lindsay was preparing to go into the same club but for reasons much different than Kim. Erin was on her way to meet Landon the current guy she was having a relationship with if you could call it that, but he kept her and Bunny supplied with drugs that he was helping to deal out of this very club. Erin was on her way to meet him in order to score. She had been ignoring calls from her former co-workers, who she guessed were now also her former friends for weeks now. Being more then slightly hungover from the bender she just came down from Erin failed to notice the unmarked car in which Roman was sitting to watch the coming and goings at the club. While Erin didn't see Sean he certainly saw her and knew he had to alert the team. If Erin was caught up in this drug ring somehow then things were about to get much worse. Both because he knew it meant Erin was both in danger and in over her head but also because she could ID Kim and Jay, therefore putting their lives at risk as well. Sean knew he had to call Voight but really didn't enjoy the thought of making this call.

 **Back at the Station**

Adam walked into the breakroom to calm down, while he never liked for Kim to be undercover, now that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and they were engaged the thought of her being in serious danger was tearing him apart. He knew that Jay would do his best to make sure that Kim was safe, just like he knew they would hear everything that was going on in that club but he didn't like it. After finding out all their other victims had not just died of drug over doses but had also been sexually assaulted Adam felt sick about sending in Kim. The last time she had been in a situation similar to this at least Nadia had been here to go in with her and it was a good thing too because in the end Nadia had to do drugs to keep them both safe. Adam didn't want Kim in that position. After talking to the sister of the 3rd victim it seemed like this Andrew guy or one of his underlings was targeting girls who were young, pretty, who weren't drug users, girls with a small frame, and he liked that they looked like the girl next door. It all reminded him way to much of Kim. Al walked in and took in Adam's appearance, "Kid, you okay?" Al asked Adam. Adam looked up at the man who was his friend, and mentor "Yeah, Al it's just the more we find out about this creep the less I like the idea of Kim walking into that club tonight as bait." "I mean do you get that we are using my fiancée as the bait to possibly be drugged or buy drugs from a dealer, so we can catch him." Al looked at Adam and responded to what the younger man had just said, "Adam, what do you know that the rest of us don't?" "I get that you have been on edge since Kim was shot, then again after the incident she and Roman were involved in at the Warehouse, but this feels different." Adam thought back to this morning when he was getting a new razor from under the sink, he noticed a box that had not been there 3 mere days ago, a box that equally set him on edge and filled him with joy. How could he tell Al what he found, what he knew Kim must suspect if she hadn't even told him yet. " Al let me find Kim and give me about 10 minutes with her and then maybe I can tell you what I know that you don't." Adam walked out of the room and down the stairs to Mouse's office where Jay and Kim were both being fitted with the smallest wires possible for tonight.

 **Voight's office:**

The phone on Voight's desk rang, he got as far as "Hello", when Sean Roman started talking over him. "Sarge, this is Roman, I thought you would want to know who just walked into the club less than five minutes apart." Voight could tell by the tone of Roman's voice that this was news that he needed to hear but that he wasn't going to like, so a little more gruffly than he should have spoken he answered Roman "Damn it Roman, just tell me who is in the building!" Roman swallowed hard and answered "Lindsay's boyfriend Landon walked in the place about 10 minutes ago, then five minutes ago, Erin showed up and went into the club, she didn't look so good." Voight yelled at Roman "Roman you stay there and the minute Erin walks out you call me!" "Yes, sir" Sean Roman, knew that call was not going to go well but at least now Voight wouldn't be surprised by Erin's being involved in this case.

 **Mouse's Office:**

Kim and Jay were listening to Mouse tell them about the new smaller wires and ear pieces they would be wearing for the sting. He had even come up with a camera that was built into the pendent on the necklace Kim would be wearing tonight. Kim looked at Jay who seemed very focused on everything Mouse was saying to them and kept looking over at Kim getting the feeling that something was more wrong then he initially thought. "Hey Mouse, hold up a second, I need to talk to Burgess." Jay who could tell Kim was only 50% focused on what was going on in that office walked her into the hall. Once they were outside in the hall he looked at Kim, "Okay Spill, why are you so unfocused, on this one, the Kim Burgess, I know is laser focused always, plus you dreamed of undercover work and IC." Jay knew he was maybe being too harsh on his friend and current partner but the truth was he was beyond worried and seeing her this unfocused worried him even more. "Look Kim, if you think it would be better for Adam to go in with you, we can talk to Hank and see what we can do." Kim smiled at her friend and partner, "Jay, your sweet but that isn't it, in fact, going in with Adam might just make me more unfocused this time, because I would worry about him worrying about me." "Okay, so what it is then?" Kim hesitated, "Jay the last time I did something like this Nadia was with me and in the mist of keeping us both safe she did drugs so I didn't have too. While I miss Nadia and I am nervous about this sting, Jay I can't do drugs if it comes down to it, in fact, I don't even think I can drink tonight at this club and to look like the party girl, I need to." Jay looked confused, "What are you talking about you can't drink tonight? You were drinking with us all last week at Molly's." Kim looked at Jay could she possibly tell him what had her so distracted when she hadn't even had time to talk to Adam yet? She knew when Adam found out and until they knew for sure he would not want her on this sting. The more she pondered everything the more she wondered if she needed to go on it. Before, Kim could answer Jay, Adam came around the corner and spotted the very person he needed to talk to in order to make his world right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam took in the scene and looked at Jay, "Hey Halstead, can I steal Kim for a minute? We need to talk." Jay looked from Kim to Adam, "Sure man, I'll just be in with Mouse." Jay turned back to Kim "I'll fill you in when you get back from talking to Ruzek." Kim smiled, "Thanks Jay." As Jay walked away Kim wondered what Adam wanted to talk about or if she should stop him and tell him the news that if true would change both their lives. Before Kim could decide Adam looked at her and said "Kim, when I was getting a new razor this morning, I noticed a box under the sink, and it wasn't there a couple of days ago. So I need you to be honest with me and depending on that answer we seriously have to talk about you and this sting." Before Adam could ask Kim the question she knew was going to follow she looked at him and simply nodded her head, "Adam, I'm late." Those were the words Adam had expected to hear after this morning, "Okay, so you've got to take a test or go to the doctor and get an answer because if you are having my baby you are not going on this sting." Kim looked at Adam and said "Adam you and I both know it is not that simple, we don't have anyone else to go with Lindsay MIA and Nadia gone, it has to be me." Before Adam could speak again, Jay walked out the door, he had slowly put everything together that Kim had said to him earlier, the not drinking, not being in danger like before, the reason she was so unfocused it all clicked, so he interrupted his best friend and his partner to ask the question he needed an answer too almost as badly as Adam did, Jay looked at them and said "Kim are you having Adam's baby?"

Kim was startled by Jay's question and the look on Adam's face said he couldn't figure out how Halstead had come to this knowledge almost before he did. Adam looked at Jay, whose question was still hanging in the air unanswered. Kim didn't know what to say, she hadn't had time to process this with Adam yet and here came Jay asking for information she wasn't ready or able to give. Adam looked at his friend, "Man, what made you ask that?" Jay smiled, "well let's just say you being so upset about Burgress going into the club was sitting a little funny with me, we all know your protective but today has been like overdrive." "Plus, I have never seen Burgess so unfocused on a case in all the time I have known her and when we were talking earlier about her being distracted she gave me a list of things she just couldn't do tonight." Kim knew that she and Adam both owed Jay an answer but in some way it felt like their special private moment had been betrayed. Kim decided to answer both men at one time "Okay, both of you back off a minute, I haven't even had time to take a test yet, I only bought it last night and she looked at Adam, we were running late this morning so I didn't take it." Jay looked shocked while Adam looked even more determined about how today was going to go down. Adam spoke next, "Fine, Kim come on we are going to the doctor or the store, something. We have to know if you're pregnant before you can go on the sting tonight." Kim looked to Jay and asked a simple question "Cover for me or us (she gestured towards Adam), with Voight, now that Adam knows and we know more about this bust, I guess we really need to know." Jay smiled at his friends, "Yeah, you two go do what you need to and I have to say I hope you get good news, I sort of like the sound of Uncle Jay." Adam slapped Jay on the back "Thanks, man, we'll be back soon." Jay walked back into Mouse's office, "Hey Mouse, do me a favor, look through the patrol cop files and find me a girl who looks very similar to Burgess, I'm not sure she is going to be on this sting after all and when she and Adam tell Voight it can't be Kim I want to have a replacement ready." Mouse didn't know what to say but seeing how this was Jay asking him for this favor, he wasn't going to say no. Jay turned, "Thanks Man."

Meanwhile at Club Bling:

Erin Lindsey was sitting in the empty club with her boyfriend Landon, she was asking him to get Bunny some more pills. Landon turned to Erin "Erin, you don't get it this guy doesn't supply pills for me to sell, his stuff is more, high end, not what your mom likes." Erin wasn't sure if she liked the sound of Landon admitting he was selling drugs for this guy or if she didn't like that they were high end designer drugs which could be more dangerous. "In fact, you should probably leave he won't like that you're here, when I leave this meeting I'll go score us some pills and meet you at your moms." Erin was about to leave when Mark Andrews walked in the room, "Ah Landon, tell me you brought my money. Hello, whose this pretty little thing?" Andrews looked at Erin with hunger in his eyes, she was attractive even if she was looking a little rough from what he was sure was a major bender. Landon looked at Andrews, "this is my girl Erin, she was just leaving." Andrews smiled "No need for the beautiful Erin to leave us Landon, you brought the money from your boss and I am sure your girl would love VIP tickets to my club tonight, she can stay." Erin, knew she had seen this man before and that he was bad news, even in her fog from all the drinking and pills lately she knew this man was a major dealer and responsible for so many deaths. If he was back in town moving his product she also knew that Intelligence would be all over this place. This was about to get very bad.

 **Adam and Kim's apartment:**

The nice thing about Adam's place besides the fact that it was much bigger then Kim's old apartment was that it was only a 15 minute drive from work. When they left Halstead Adam had told Atwater they were going out for a little while but if anyone needed him and Kim they had their cells. Adam walked into the apartment first, the ride from the station to the apartment seemed to take forever and in truth he had wanted Kim to go to the doctor and take a blood test but her doctor couldn't see her until Friday and today was Tuesday. Kim was nervous as she followed Adam into their apartment, the ride had been almost totally silent and she still didn't really know where Adam's head was at or what he was thinking. Kim turned to Adam, "Can we talk about this before I walk in that bathroom and take a test that will change our lives forever." "Adam, I need you to tell me what you're thinking." Adam turned to Kim she was the love of his life and the only thought going through his head was how much he loves her and that if she is pregnant he would be thrilled. Adam remembered the time he and Wendy his ex, had a scare and he was so relived when she wasn't having a baby. That's how he knew Kim was different he was over here hoping this test would come back positive. It occurred to him that Kim had asked him a question, so he closed the distance between them and caressed her face, "Darlin' I'm thinking if you go in there and take that test and its positive this will be the be day of my life." Kim smiled at Adam through a sheen of tears in her eyes, she had never expected him to say something so sweet and she loved that he was all in with her. Kim nodded, "Okay, Adam, I love you and I'll be so happy too!" She turned and walked towards the bathroom, Adam heard the door shut and knew that the next five minutes would be the longest of this life. He heard the toilet flush and Kim walked out the bathroom, now came the hard part, they had to wait. Adam looked at Kim, "Hey come sit with me, while we wait for the results." Adam held out his hand to Kim and when she took it they walked to the sofa to have a seat. Kim sat while Adam rubbed his thumb over her hand and looked at her with love in his eyes. Kim spoke "Adam if this is positive what are going to do?" She knew that Voight would be less then thrilled that a hole day had been wasted prepping her for undercover work and for them to walk in with this news would derail the whole sting. "You know, it is going to be a huge mess when we have to tell Voight and today with all the work for this sting, he is going to freak." Adam knew she was right but he also knew that Kim was more important than any sting, but before he could say anything the timers on their phones went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam looked at Kim, "Hey come sit with me, while we wait for the results." Adam held out his hand to Kim and when she took it they walked to the sofa to have a seat. Kim sat while Adam rubbed his thumb over her hand and looked at her with love in his eyes. Kim spoke "Adam if this is positive what are going to do?" She knew that Voight would be less than thrilled that a whole day had been wasted prepping her for undercover work and for them to walk in with this news would derail the whole sting. "You know, it is going to be a huge mess when we have to tell Voight and today with all the work for this sting, he is going to freak." Adam knew she was right but he also knew that Kim was more important than any sting, but before he could say anything the timers on their phones went off.

Kim and Adam both got up and walked to the bathroom to look at the test on the counter. Kim looked at Adam and said "You look and tell me, I'm way too nervous." Adam picked up the test that would change their whole life, a huge smile broke out over his face before he said, "Darlin' its positive." Kim looked at Adam and said "We're having a baby." Adam's phone beeped with a text they were needed back at the station, the only thing that Adam knew for sure was there was no way he was letting Kim be part of this sting. Little did they both know this sting was now about so much more than justice for some girls and getting drugs off the streets. Adam and Kim walked back into the station oblivious to the fact that the sting was indeed going to happen and that no matter what it had to happen that night. After Voight had heard from Roman that Lindsay was in the club with Landon a new plan formed one where he could not only shut down the club and the drugs being run from there but also extract Erin from the hold of the drugs, Landon, and Bunny. Hank walked out of his office and yelled for his team of young detectives. He turned a corner assuming all of his team were holed up in Mouse's office preparing for tonight's raid, Voight was already speaking as he went into the room. "Halstead, Burgess, we've had a change of plans for tonight, this is about more than the drugs now." It was a full minute after he stopped speaking that he realized that Jay and Mouse were the only ones in the room, which meant by the state of his bullpen upstairs at least two members of his team were missing and it didn't seem like Jay and Mouse were getting any tech ready for Burgess, in fact if the pictures he was looking at on the screen were any indication he almost thought they were looking for a different female detective to go in with Jay on tonight's sting. No one makes changes to his sting without telling him or without him requesting the change so he was on the verge of asking the two men "what the hell they thought they were doing?" At that moment Kim and Adam walked in with huge smiles on their faces. Kim and Adam took in the expression on their boss's face and knew whatever had brought him to Mouse's office didn't bode well for the team.

Hank Voight looked at the members of his team and knew that none of them were going to like what they were now going to be doing tonight. Okay change of plans we know have two more targets for tonight's sting. It has been brought to my attention that one of the lower dealers in the organization will be at the club tonight with his girlfriend. Be prepared we know both of these suspects it's Landon and Erin. "WHAT?!" Jay, Adam, and Kim all asked at the same time. Kim was white as a sheet and thought she might pass out she knew Voight was looking for a way to pull Erin out of the poor decisions she was making but arresting her in a drug case what was he thinking? Jay took that moment to voice what Kim had only thought "Hank, this is not a good idea, I want Erin out of the life she is living right now just as much as you do but really arresting her with a drug lord and a known lower level dealer is not the way to bring her back here. As shocked as Adam was that Erin was now a target of this drug bust he was still more concerned about Kim then he was about anyone else. Voight continued to speak "Mouse, I need you to get some tech together for Ruzek, Adam you're getting your wish because you now go in with Kim and Jay." The new plan is this Kim, I need you to approach Landon or his boss to make a buy, Jay you go with her and once the buy is made you arrest the dealer." "Adam your job is simple get the other dealer in cuffs on intend to distribute." Which means that Kim after you make the buy, or before you make the buy spot Erin and arrest her for possession, any luck Landon hands us the big gun, agrees to leave Erin alone and walk out of her life, we wait to file Erin's paperwork and once they are both behind bars we release her and get her to stay with us." Everyone understand this has to go according to plan or it could all be ruined. Kim was sure she could not have heard this plan right but she instead just nodded her head. She and Adam wouldn't be sharing their news today because she had to help her friend. She knew the hard part would be convincing Adam that she could do this tonight and that tomorrow they could tell Voight and everyone else their news. Besides what good would it be to share the news of the baby, if her best friend wasn't there to share her joy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own CDP or any of the characters. I am just a humble fan who would love to see more storylines and powerful storylines for our favorite couple! So in my own Fanfiction world I try to give them a better storyline.**

 **To all my reviewers Thank you so much for the kind words! Reading how much you are all enjoying the story just makes me want to write even more for you all on a regular basis! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

Kim had made her decision that she was going into this sting tonight but she knew she was going to have to convince Adam that she could go in and be fine. The truth was she was going to have to convince both Adam and Jay because as Adam's best friend Jay was not going to want Kim in the club after he found out their news. Kim put her hand on Adam's arm and made sure he could her eyes, she nodded toward the hall letting him know they needed to talk. Once they got into the hall Kim spoke to Adam softly, "Adam, I have to do this, I have to help save Erin." Kim knew Adam was about to protest and really she couldn't blame him, there was a good chance this was going to be very dangerous and she could get hurt. Adam looked into her eyes, "Kim, I understand that you want to help Erin, but this is bigger than you and I now." Kim knew it pained Adam to tell her she shouldn't help her friend but she also knew she could convince him to let her go in, since now Voight was going to let Adam go into the club with her. Adam, knew Kim would never want to purposely harm their child but he also knew he would never be able to live with himself if he let her go into the sting tonight and something bad happened to Kim or the baby. "Darlin' I get you want to Erin but there is no way I could live with myself if anything happened to you." "Last year when you were shot, I thought I was going to go crazy that whole time and I wanted to punch a wall the whole time." Kim saw the love shining in Adam's eyes and she knew that all the words he spoke were true.

Kim thought carefully before she spoke again, "Adam, if we don't help to pull Erin, who by the way is my best friend, out of this horrible spiral she is in right now, we might never forgive ourselves for that either." Kim continued, "Adam, put yourself in Jay's shoes if it was me who needed help and he and Erin could provide it, would you really be able to forgive him if they didn't help you to help me?" Adam wished he could dispute everything Kim was saying right now, but he knew she was right. Jay walked out into the hallway and said "Hey Voight wants both of you back in the office now." Before he turned to walk back into the office Jay smiled at both of his friends and said "Hey Congratulations by the way." Adam looked at Jay, "Thanks Jay!" with that simple acknowledgment Jay decided he would have to back Adam and maybe pave the way for Kim to not be in on this sting, on the same level he knew his best friends fiancée to be just as stubborn as Erin and he bet Adam and Kim would go around a few more times in the next few hours before the decision about her and the sting was made. Jay thought about taking the decision out of Kim and Adam's hands and mentioning to Voight that he thought Kim might not be up for taking part in tonight's sting, due to the fact that she is pregnant. While Jay was sure that Kim would be ready to kill him for spilling her news he was equally sure that Adam would appreciate him ending a fight that Kim and Adam shouldn't have to have today. Jay knew if the situation were reversed and it were him and Erin, well maybe not Erin the way things were going right now, he would want Ruzek to keep her out of a sting. Jay made the decision, he looked at Voight and dropped the current bomb for this sting. Voight was looking at Jay and Halstead started, "Sarge, we can't send Kim into this sting today." Voight looked at the younger man and asked "Really Halstead and why is that?" Jay spoke at the same time Kim was walking in with Adam. "That would be because Kim is pregnant."

Kim and Adam froze as they walked into the room, did Jay really jut share their news with the whole squad before they could even agree if she was going on this sting. Adam looked at Jay and gave him a nod letting him know he was in total agreement with what Jay had just done.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to start by saying thank you so much to everyone who is following or reviewing my story. I have felt so motivated to keep writing with every review that comes through for this story. I have to say it has sort of taken on a life of its own as I have been writing. I truly had a different plan when I first started writing but the story just took me somewhere else. I truly love all the characters in Chicago PD but Kim and Adam are by far my favorites. I love the idea that they are the best friends of Jay and Erin. Don't worry too much about Jay, I promise he and Erin will find their way back to each other but things will be rocky along the way. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CPD or any of the characters I am just a fan of the show and of the work of Dick Wolf and his whole team.**

Kim couldn't believe what she just heard leave Jay's mouth and she also couldn't believe she or Adam either one hadn't yelled at him for dropping their news on the team. In fact, Kim was pretty sure she saw Adam give Jay a nod of approval for telling Voight that she was pregnant. She was debating with herself who to yell at first her fiancée or her partner. Hank Voight looked from Jay Halstead to Ruzek and Burgess, he kept expecting to hear someone protest that the news Jay had just dropped wasn't true. When no one was speaking up to dispute the bombshell that Jay just dropped Hank Voight decided it was time to address his officers himself. He decided to direct the question to the one he felt was to blame for this situation, "Ruzek, is what Halstead just said about Burgess true?" Adam felt like he was being called onto the carpet by someone's father and he wasn't sure he liked it but he did like the fact that he was about to get what he wanted and keep Kim out of this sting. Adam was pretty sure he wasn't going to enjoy this conversation, he looked at Kim but it was obvious she was not going to save him. "Sarge, listen.." Hank was in no mood for Ruzek to stall him right now, "Adam you have exactly five seconds to answer the question I actually asked you." Adam swallowed the words he had been about to speak and looked at the floor, "YES". Voight heard his young officer give the affirmative answer so at this point he turned to the young woman who was engaged to Adam, "Burgess, I am going to understand if you don't want to go into this sting tonight and if you do decide to go in our plan is going to drastically change." Kim, looked at her commanding officer Hank Voight and smiled that thousand watt smile that she had that could light up a room. "Voight, I can do, let me go in, I know that Jay and Adam obviously don't want me in the sting but I am telling you I'm not ready for desk duty yet." Hank walked over to Burgess and hugged her, then he spoke, "Okay, if I let you go in tonight you promise me to stay out of all the action, when you hear me in the ear piece telling you we are coming in you find a safe place and stay there until one of our team comes for you. Even better you find Erin and you both get out of there." Kim, felt as if she was being told by a father how to behave or stay safe somewhere and in the last year since she joined Intelligence Hank had become like her father, or at least a better father then the one she actually had. Kim replied to him while still in his embrace, "I promise to stay safe and move out of the way on your order." Hank smiled before he spoke to Burgess, he had come to think of this young woman as part of his family, she was Erin's best friend and marrying one of his team. "Okay then you're in for tonight but for now, go take a break, eat something, if that kid in there is like Ruzek over there it has to be hungry." He let her go and as she was walking out the door, he spoke, "Burgess, I don't want to see you back down here for at least an hour." She laughed but replied "Yes, Sir", and headed up the stairs.

Voight looked around the room at the young men left in the room, he spoke first to Ruzek. "Adam, you are one lucky Son of a Gun, that Burgess loves you and is actually having a baby with you." "That said, don't do anything stupid tonight to play hero, Kim is going to need you around for her and the baby, I need you around to keep her safe tonight." Adam looked at Hank he didn't realize his hard as nails sergeant, could be that soft to any of this team except for Erin, and she was currently M.I.A. He looked at Voight and answered with a "Yes, sir, no hero moves tonight." Hank was satisfied he had made his point with Ruzek so he turned to Halstead, and you "I want you to stay within 15 feet or less of your partner the whole night." "Since you decided to drop their news before they could you are now in charge of making sure that Burgess is safe the whole night." Jay looked at the man who was his boss and also the person he knew cared the most for the people on his team and nodded his head, "You got it." Voight who now was confident these young men understood tonight just got much more serious started talking about their sting and the way things were going to change with this new element thrown into the mix.

Meanwhile, at her apartment, Erin Lindsey was torn about sending a text to her friend Kim, to let her know that she had just spent time with a notorious drug teller who she knew was on the radar of Hank and the entire Intelligence Team. I mean even if she wasn't talking to them and had left the team she still cared about them right? She and Kim, along with Nadia had been the best of friends and no matter what she owed it to Kim to tell her this guy was in town. As Erin was thinking about what she was going to say to Kim she heard her phone ding, **"Hey Babe, I scored us some amazing pills, and Mr. Andrews was impressed by you." "He wants you in his VIP area tonight, I will be there in an hour, we can party privately before we go party with my boss."** Erin, read what Landon had written to her and was filled with dread, it was never good for a high end drug dealer to think you were pretty, but if it meant she could score something to make all this pain go away then she would be glad to party with him. Erin picked her phone back up and replied to Landon, " _sounds great, can't wait to see what you have for us."_ Erin had to admit she felt sick and part of her longed to call Kim, Jay, Hank, or Adam and asked them to come and save her from herself, but she couldn't she was dangerous, it was her fault that Nadia was dead, she couldn't endanger the lives of her other friends. As she was sitting there thinking about what to wear to the club tonight she heard her phone beep again, she almost didn't look because she was sure it was Landon or worse her mother trying to find out if she and Landon had scored, but something made her look at her text. She looked to find a text from her best friend Kim, " _Erin, please call me and let me know you're okay. I have news to share with you and it is bigger than Adam and I being engaged." "Speaking of which, you never answered about being my maid of honor, Jay is Adam's best man, we miss you Erin, please call me."_ Erin, felt herself start to cry, she wanted to text Kim back and ask her to help her, but she couldn't. She knew she had to protect Kim at all costs and that meant, making sure she was mad enough at her that she wouldn't text or call anymore, she had to because Erin was bad news and Kim was her bright shiny friend who only deserved good news. She began to type something so different from what she wanted to say, _**"Burgess, we both know you and Ruzek are never going to get married, I mean he kissed you when he was engaged to another girl, he never said he loved you until you were shot, do you really think he is going to settle down with you? I don't think so, so no I will not be your Maid of Honor, because your wedding is never going to happen." "Don't text me when he breaks your heart!"**_ Erin knew she had hurt Kim but she convinced herself it was because she loved her best friend too much to let her get hurt. Her buzz was gone and the pain in her life was too much right now, she heard Landon come in the door and she went to meet him knowing he had the key to making all the pain go away.

In the breakroom of the Intelligence Unit, Kim Burgess was staring at her phone and crying. She never knew that Erin could be so hurtful, she was trying to tell herself that Erin didn't mean what she had said, Erin had been so different and lost since Nadia was killed but she felt like her friend had just punched her in the gut. Kim didn't realize how loud she was crying until she heard footsteps coming toward the break room, her friend and former partner, Kevin Atwater walked into the room and looked at his friend, "Hey Kim, you okay?" Kevin was thrown in all the time he had known and worked with Kim he had seen her cry maybe twice and it still unnerved him each time he saw it. Kim, couldn't find words to answer Kevin, and in truth she felt like she was struggling to breathe so instead she just shook her head and cried harder, while pointing to her phone sitting on the table. Kevin picked it up to see what had her so upset, when he read the texts between her and Lindsey he knew why she was upset, Kim considered Erin to be a sister and Erin had just said some of the nastiest things she could to her friend. Kevin wanted to comfort Kim but knew his words probably wouldn't be enough. He looked at Kim "Hey Burgess, I'm going to go and get Ruzek okay, stay here and he set a cup in front of her drink this." Kevin dashed out the room and down the stairs to Mouse's office, as he walked in it was obvious he was interrupting a serious meeting between Voight, Halstead, Ruzek, and Mouse, "Sorry guys, but someone might want to come and check on Burgess, she is in the breakroom sobbing and since I'm not her fiancée I figure dealing with a sobbing Kim was actually Adam's job." Adam looked at his boss who nodded his head indicating that Adam should go to Kim. As he was going up the stairs, he heard Kevin call "Yo, Bro, text us and let us know Kim's okay, when I left her I thought she was going to hyperventilate." Jay and Hank both looked at Atwater, "Okay, Atwater, now you tell me what had Burgess so upset, commanded Hank Voight" Kevin looked at Voight "Sarge, you are not going to like my answer, but it was a text from Lindsey." "From what I read on her phone she had reached out to Lindsey and was asking her to be in the wedding, said something about having other big news to share with Erin." Hank nodded, silently happy to know what all these people were still trying to make Erin part of their lives but angry with Erin for hurting Kim. Voight spoke "Go on." Atwater started speaking again, "Erin well when she replied to Kim, she basically told her Adam would never marry her because he cheated on Wendy with her and she won't need a wedding party because Adam doesn't love her." Jay turned and punched the filing cabinet to his left, he knew that Erin was hurting but he also knew that this time she had taken it too far. Kim and Adam were their best friends and if anyone had Erin's best interest at heart it was Kim. He just hoped Adam could calm Kim down, she didn't need this added stress on top of the stress of tonight's sting. Jay knew one thing, if they left that club tonight with Erin, which was a major part of the plan, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

Adam got upstairs and didn't hear the sobbing that Kevin had told him expect, he was hoping that when he stepped into the breakroom he would find a much calmer Kim. Adam, walked over to his desk and dug around, he kept her favorite chocolate bar for those rare times they were here late and she would refuse to leave to eat, he always got her with the candy bar. He knew it wasn't the best thing to give her right now, because God knew he wanted real food in her before this sting tonight but at this point he also didn't want to approach his upset fiancée empty handed. He walked in the break room and the sight before him took his breath away, Kim was on the floor, the cup of tea Kevin had left her with all over the floor. Adam, ran to her and yelled her name, Kim!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD, its characters or any of the storylines they present. I am just a humble fan of this amazing show who would love to see more of Kim and Adam in the storylines.

Kim, Adam yelled as he rushed into the room where his fiancée was lying on the floor unconscious, as he kneeled down beside her his fingers went to her neck feeling for a pulse. It was strong and steady so he knew that she was very alive, maybe not well but alive. Adam, brushed her cheek with his hand while he fished his cell out with his other hand. Adam spoke his voice full of a fear he had experienced a hand full of times this year, "Kim, darlin' wake up. Open your eyes for me darlin' come on Kim." While he spoke to Kim he typed a text to Jay it read, _**"Call 51 and get their paramedics here, something is wrong with Kim!"**_ As he hit send and waited for Jay to reply to him he kept his eyes on Kim, willing her to open her eyes and be okay. Jay meanwhile, heard his phone beep and pulled it from his pocket as he read the text he muttered "Shit, Mouse get the paramedics from 51 here" he thought and then said, "actually call my brother and tell him to get here too, Kim's out cold upstairs." As the words left his mouth Jay, Kevin, and Voight were taking the stairs two at a time upstairs to Adam and Kim. As they approached the breakroom they took in the scene, Adam over Kim lovingly stroking her face while whispering to her over and over, as Jay walked into the room to support Adam and see if he could help in some way he heard a soft moan escape from Kim's lips. Adam looked down at Kim and spoke to her "Hey Darlin, Kim can you hear me?" Kim's eyes fluttered open she looked up at Adam "Adam, hey help me sit up please?" Adam wasn't sure if she should move, "Darlin, why don't you stay put for just a minute and get your bearings, can you tell me what happened?" Kim, knew she should answer his question but her first priority was to get off this hard floor and back to her desk. "Adam, I'm fine, just help me up okay? I have no desire to be on this floor any longer than I have to be."

Jay walked over to Kim and Adam hoping he could be a help in this situation, "Adam, we called 51 but the paramedics are on a run, my brother Will is on his way man." Kim, appreciated that the boys were concerned about her but she was still on the floor and wanted to get up. "Adam, Jay, can I please get up? I promise to go straight to my desk, or the couch in Voight's office but I want off the floor." Adam and Jay looked at each other as if silently deciding if it was okay to move Kim or not, Jay stood and walked out to the bullpen where everyone else was waiting, "Hey Sarge, can we move Kim to the couch in your office?" Hank looked at Jay as if he had spoken to him in a foreign language, "Well Halstead, I would hope you and Ruzek wouldn't keep the poor girl on the floor, one of you move her before I do!" Jay poked his head back into the room and said "Adam Voight says put her in his office" Adam stood, and when Kim extended her hand for him to help her stand he scooped her up and made sure she was snug against his chest before he moved with her. "Darlin, you okay?" Kim was sure Adam was being a little over dramatic and began to protest, "Adam, I'm fine, I can walk, I promise." Adam just ignored Kim and instead carried her to the office of their boss. At the same time the phone rang on the desk that used to belong to Nadia, Halstead answered, "Yeah, send him up, Thanks." He turned to look at his co-workers and friends that was Platt, she wanted to clear sending Will up here.

As he finished speaking his brother walked into the room with a medical bag in his hand, "Hey Jay, I got your text, where's Kim? and what happened?" Jay nodded towards the office and started speaking has he walked with his brother, "We put her in Hank's office on the couch, as for what happened, Adam and I hadn't gotten that far yet." Jay left Will when they reached the door not wanting to crowd Kim and also wanting to convince Voight they needed a different female officer for this case for sure, hell at this point he wasn't sure any of them belonged in this club tonight. Will walked into the office where Kim was on the couch and Adam was in a chair holding her hand, they neither one had noticed Will to this point. Kim was protesting "Adam, I'm fine, I promise I just Erin text upset me, I started crying, then I don't know I guess I hyperventilated, but I'm fine." Adam wasn't buying this whole I'm fine bit for a minute, Will took that moment to clear his throat. "Hey Adam, Kim, why don't you let me be the judge of how fine you are, okay?" Adam looked at Will "Sounds like a great idea to me man." Kim shook her head she knew better then to argue with all these guys but she also refused to let them treat her like a fragile piece of glass for the next 7 or 8 months. Will looked at Adam, "So you want to fill me in on what happened?" Adam looked at Will "Actually, man we were just getting to that when you came in, but, I do think you should know we found out about an hour and a half ago that Kim's pregnant." Will looked at these two people he considered to be friends, they were some of the first people he met in Chicago through his brother when he came back to town, that made them special to him so he wanted what was best for them. "Congrats guys!" Will exclaimed, then his demeanor changed into the one he wore in the hospital the one that was all business, "So Kim, tell me what happened, from the text Jay sent me, I got that Adam found you out cold on the breakroom floor, so I need to know what led up to you passing out." Kim smiled and figured at this point with basically the whole unit outside the door and Will here away from the hospital where he should be she had no choice but to tell him and Adam exactly what happened.

Kim took a breath to steady herself before speaking to the Adam and Will "It started when Voight sent me upstairs for a break, I guess I didn't realize that I was tired or hungry or whatever, but I got really dizzy on the stairs. Once I made it to the break room I thought I would be fine, I figured I was just dizzy because we have been so busy today I forgot to eat and honestly, I have been so queasy that every time I thought about food I wanted to vomit." Will nodded, not saying anything yet but also not really happy about what he was hearing, sure Kim was young and in great shape but stress isn't good for any pregnant woman, add to that the stress of her dangerous job and this could spell trouble, obviously she wasn't eating and taking care of herself. Kim had continued while he was making his mental notes, he became aware he should still be listening to her, "I thought if I texted Erin, maybe she would call me or text me back, Adam, if I could have talked to her, then I feel like I could have gotten her to come in or to meet me somewhere and then I wasn't going to have to go on this sting tonight, because she is the reason I'm going." Will was listening to Kim and looking at Adam, he was hoping that they were all about to be on the exact same page about whatever this sting was that was about to go down tonight, he had no plans to clear Kim to go and was hoping all the men in this unit would back him. Will understood where Kim was coming from because he knew that they were best friends, and he knew Jay really thought Kim would be able to help snap Erin out of this funk she was in but so far it wasn't working. Adam was the voice interrupting his thoughts this time, he was speaking to Kim but kept glancing at Will as if trying to rally support for his cause. Adam was speaking to Kim and trying to keep his tone even when in reality he was equally worried and angry, "Darlin, first of all, why you didn't tell anyone you were feeling so sick makes me really worried about you and the little one, second, you got to eat, which is what I was coming to insist was going to happen when I came to check on you after Kev found you sobbing." "Second, you have got to tell me or somebody what is going on, because all this stress can't be good for you or the baby." Adam looked at Will here again for support, "Am I right Will?" Will went back into doctor mode, and confirmed to Adam and Kim that the stress was indeed not good for Kim or the baby. Will spoke again, "So what is the last thing you remember before you woke up in Adam's arms?" Kim resumed telling the men what had led up to her passing out, "I remember being so upset after reading Erin's text, she basically implied, that Adam didn't actually love me and I was just his flavor of the month so to speak. I kept trying to tell myself that she didn't actually mean what she said but it was like her words opened a flood gate, I was already on edge about this sting, I hadn't eaten, I was dizzy, and when Kevin came in and found me crying it was because it was all just too much, he handed me the tea and said he was going to get you, I just felt like I couldn't breathe, the next thing I know Adam is calling my name and I am on the floor in the break room." Kim stopped speaking and Adam looked at Will trying to determine what his friend, who was also a doctor was going to say about Kim. Will knew it was turn to finally get to speak, "Okay, Kim, do me a favor let me take your blood pressure, listen to your heart, lungs, and make sure you don't have a concession and then I will feel more equipped to tell you my medical opinion, but let me say now, and also stress to you that anytime you are under stress, anytime you are tired, hungry, dizzy, or sick so is that little guy or gal in there." Will was pointing to Kim's still flat midsection. "So right now the part of my medical opinion that is not going to change is that you have got to cut way back on the stress, eat more, even when you don't feel like it or think it could make you sick, I can write a script for anti-nausea meds, and basically you have to take care of you and that baby right now more than anyone." Adam, nodded because not only did he totally agree with Will Halstead here but he also knew that Will, had been able to express things to Kim in a way that he couldn't. Will spoke again, "Now why don't I examine you, okay?" Kim nodded because she knew Will was right she had to focus on herself and on her and Adam's baby more than anything else right now.

In the bullpen the rest of the team was standing around waiting to hear what Will had to say about Kim and if she was going to be alright or not. Hank Voight realized he had a problem that had just gone from bad to worse, he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and hit number 2 on his speed dial. Hank wasn't surprised when for asecond time that day he got Erin's voicemail, the difference was this time he was leaving a pleasant message asking, no begging Erin to call him back, this time he had other very clear motives, he listened for the beep before he spoke. _BEEP! Erin, this is Hank, let me be very clear with you right now, while you may be hell bent on destroying yourself and turning back to old ways, it doesn't give you the right to purposely hurt people who are your friends. So you telling Burgess that Ruzek doesn't love her and that they aren't going to last is totally unacceptable." "I happen to know that Camille and I raised you better than that, so know this, I will bring you in on drug charges if you continue to make these choices in your life, I will bring in that piece of scum you call a boyfriend, and I will not beg any of these people who thought they were your friends to keep reaching out to you, not when you go out of your way to hurt them." "Your goal may have been to hurt Kim but you hurt this whole squad, I better hear from you in the next 24 hours or I will find a way to get an arrest warrant for you and bring you in on drug charges."_ Hank hung up the phone and glanced around at this group of young men who were assembled around him, then he looked ahead towards his office where Kim and Adam were in with Will making sure she and their baby were both okay. It occurred to Hank that in order for all of this to be right again and for his squad to really be whole they were going to have to bring Erin back in either as one of them or as a suspect they arrest and let go through the system, he knew these young men were at their breaking point, they were all mentally spent, could he really ask them to all go into a raid tonight when he himself wasn't sure he felt capable of going in after "losing" 2/3's of the females in his squad and the other endangering her health for this job.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it sort of took on a mind of its own as I was writing it. I promise this sting is not going away, we are only a chapter or two away from some major action but I feel like I want to show another side of Hank Voight that we only get rare glimpses at during the show. As much as he may not always show it, I truly believe he looks at his Intelligence Team as a family and he has a very soft spot for Burgess, we have seen glimpses of it several times in the series but it was not been developed yet, so I wanted to show him as a father figure to this unit but also as a fatherly figure to Kim whose past we don't know tons about. So I hope you all did not hate this chapter and will hang in there with me through this story because I am loving writing for these characters!

-Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I want to say thank you so much to all the people who have followed my story or have left a review. It is truly so exciting to me each time I get an email telling me that someone new is following the story or has sent in a review. I know this is my 8th chapter for this story but I want to remind everyone this is my first time writing fanfiction of any kind and I never claimed my story would be perfect. In fact as someone who reads lots of fan fiction, I must say it seems to have fewer errors in it than most. I appreciate all comments and reviews but to anyone who is negative, I think you need to realize that I am tying my best for all of you! So with all of that said I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of my story. I am not sure I am going to survive until after the new year without a new CPD!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of these characters and the show are owned by Dick Wolfe and NBC. I am just a humble fan who took their characters out to play with for a little while.

Hank Voight was still in deep thought over what to do about the raid his team was supposed to go on tonight when the door to his office opened and Will Halstead emerged followed by Ruzek whose arm was around Burgess helping to support her in the moment. All the members of the Intelligence Squad looked from Kim and Adam to Will wanting someone to tell them what was going on. Kim started speaking first, "Guys, I'm telling you that I'm fine and I still think these two are over reacting just a little, but", before Kim could finish her sentence Will spoke up "What Kim is trying to say is that while in my Medical Opinion she is probably fine and she doesn't have a concussion from the fall she is slightly dehydrated and that can be dangerous, so Adam and I have convinced her to let us to her to the hospital for some fluids, anti-nausea meds, and an ultra sound. Assuming everything looks good in a couple of hours I will be more than happy to release her from Chicago Med and she can be back at work in the morning." Will looked at Hank Voight, "Sorry Voight, but it looks like she won't be able to help with this sting tonight." Kim who had remained silent all this time and was now sitting in Adam's office chair started to protest, "Come on Halstead, I mean Will, how about if I am fine enough to release I am fine enough to go on the sting? Please." She gave him the same puppy dog eyes she uses on Adam to convince him to her side only this time she was met with a chorus of "NO'"! She never knew the men in her life could be so loud, so when Adam, Will, Jay, Antonio, Al, and Hank all said no to her at the same time she knew the subject was closed at least for today. Adam who knew that in the bottom of her heart Kim just wanted to go to be able to help Erin looked at her and said "Darlin, right now is not the time for you to go in with us to a sting, in fact, right now the whole team would be too worried about you to focus on anything else. Even if you went in there tonight the plan would have to change drastically." Before Adam could finish Hank Voight walked over to kneel in front of this young women he was growing to love as almost another daughter, "Kim, look at me right now, as much as I hate to agree with the kid over here, he said pointing to Adam, even if Will were to clear you tonight, I wouldn't let you go into that club tonight, no one here wants to lose you or that baby." "Now have Adam and Will take you to Chicago Med and I don't want to see you here again until at least 9:30, tomorrow morning." Kim nodded agreeing to Hank's terms and hugged him, as she did she whispered in his ear "I promise we will get Erin back, we have to, she has to be the godmother." Hank smiled and pressed a kiss to Kim's cheek, "I hope so Burgess, alright now go." Kim stood up and followed Will and Adam out of the bull pen and down the stairs before they were all the way down, Kevin and Jay yelled "Ruzek, you better call us with an update." Adam replied over his shoulder "Will do."

Across town Erin was getting ready for a night out at Club Bling when she noticed her phone making the voicemail tone, she wasn't sure who was calling since she had been so rude to Kim and she had not heard from Jay in a while, thinking it was probably her mother she almost deleted it but typed in her code to listen instead, the voice she heard was Hank and she had not heard him this upset with her since she was 16. She figured someone from Intelligence would call her after her text to Kim but she figured on a furious Adam or Jay, not a furious Hank Voight who could still make her feel like that teenage who just got caught misbehaving or telling a lie. Arrest her, he had just put Erin on notice that he was going to arrest her and Landon if she didn't get herself together and come for help in the next 24 hours, what was he thinking? She muttered to herself "Maybe he finally gets it, maybe he sees that I'm nothing but bad news." She thought that she would feel relieved by the fact that Hank was finally seeing her the way she saw herself expect that just the opposite happened she realized this Hank, all of them realizing what she was and that she was bad was the worst pain she had felt, well the second worst because the worst was losing Nadia. Erin knew she had to make herself numb that when Landon came to pick her up she wanted to be so numb she believed she actually loved him, that this is the life she actually wants, that being in a haze of drugs and alcohol is better than hurting the people she cares about the most. She walked slid off her bed and her feet found the five inch heels she was wearing tonight with her mini-dress, she walked into the living room where Landan had been doing coke the night before, in all her partying recently she had never done the coke, she stuck to pain pills, but tonight with this new pain of realizing that all of her friends finally saw her as the horrible person she actually was and is she needed a stronger numbness and she knew she could find it in that white powder, she took his stash out of the drawer of her coffee table and cut into lines, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a straw and a pain pill, she was ready to be numb. As Erin snorted the first line of coke up her nose, she was sobbing for the life she missed and wanted but knew she could never have again.

At the station Jay and Kevin were discussing the new plan for tonight's raid and how it would all go down now that they were two team members short. As they were busy coming up with a new plan, Voight walked in with a folder in his hands, as he did he announced "Alright gentleman, we have a new plan for this evening and a new target, without Adam and Kim we aren't tying to take down Club Bling but we will go on a sting related to that one. Kevin Atwater looked at his Sargent quizzically, "Who is it were going after?" Jay had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach once Voight said the target had changed but he was hoping against all odds he was wrong about the words that were going to come out of Voight's mouth." Voight looked at both men "Our new target is Landon Vanick, he is a small time dealer who operates from Club Bling from time to time. I have acquired a warrant for him and his girlfriend. Jay knew this was the news he hadn't wanted to hear and even though he already knew the answer he asked the question on his mind, Voight, "Who exactly is Vanick's girlfriend?" Hank looked at Jay and answered "Erin." Jay knew this was more than bad news and knew he had to find a way to protect Erin from the fall out of this sting. Little did Jay know that Erin might need him to save her from much more than just a potential arrest, he might need him to save her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire or Chicago Med, I am just a humble fan who borrows these amazing characters to tell other stories. I want to apologize for not updating sooner but I have been swamped with teaching, coaching, family obligations and so forth. I know this chapter is not too exciting but it was needed to set up some big stuff that is coming up.**

Jay Halstead found himself standing outside an all too familiar door but instead of the joy he normally felt when he stood here he felt sick. He was about to do something that went against everything he believed in on a professional level, but on a personal level he had to follow his heart. He would deal with the professional fall out later if it were to come but right now he had to save Erin from being arrested if it was at all possible. Jay knocked on the door and waited for Erin to come to the door, he was certain that even with the loud music she should still be able to hear him knock on her door. He knocked again but this time for good measure he also called out to Erin, "Erin, its Jay, come on let me in, we need to talk." Jay waited again and still had no answer he figured even if she wasn't going to let him in she would at least tell him to go away, the lack of response at all worried him. Jay considered using the hide-a-key Erin kept at a special built in space of her door, then he decided that a team was on their way with a search warrant anyway so he might as well identify himself and let himself in since Erin wasn't going to. Jay made his decision and before breaking the door in yelled out "Chicago PD, we have a warrant!" Jay wasn't prepared for the scene that greeted him in the apartment of Erin Lindsay, the place was normally clean and organized but was today in a disarray, he noticed the fresh cocaine on the table but couldn't find Erin anywhere in the living room, then he heard it a slight groan or maybe a raspy breath coming from the kitchen. As Jay turned the corner into the Kitchen of Erin Lindsey, he was met with a sight that almost stopped his heart, Erin was on the floor, white as a sheet and barely breathing, a bottle of pills on the floor next to her and white powder still on her hands and at her nose. Jay ran to Erin and felt for a pulse, he found one that was so faint he wasn't sure it would be there long. He began to shake her and yell her name "ERIN!" "ERIN, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Jay pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1 he identified himself, this is detective Jay Halstead, I am at the apartment of Det. Erin Lindsay, and we need a bus here for a possible drug overdose.

Meanwhile at Chicago Med.

Kim Burgess was still not happy she had let her fiancée Adam along with their friend Will talk her into coming to the ER. She could have gotten liquids at home on her couch or better yet in the station while she figured out how to help Erin, she knew now that she was here Will and Adam weren't going to let her leave anytime soon, in fact she was 90% certain that right now Adam was still trying to convince Will to keep her over night no matter what he tests said. They had put her in a glassed in trauma room so she wouldn't be disturbed, being friends with the doctors here at Chicago Med at least had some perks. Kim was startled by the knock on the door of her room, she looked up to be greeted by Dr. Natalie Manning who was pregnant herself, she smiled at Kim and continued into the room. Natalie spoke first "Hey, I brought you an extra gown so that you can cover yourself front and back but just know they are insisting you wear the gown." Nat continued "I tried to convince Will to let you keep your regular clothes on or to just let us change you into scrubs but with some of the tests they want to do they want you gowned." Kim nodded and smiled, "Thanks Natalie, at least if they let me walk during my transport or move me to a chair I can still be covered." "It's so cold in here", remarked Kim as she put on the first of her two gowns. Natalie who was almost nine months pregnant herself just laughed a little, "I hadn't noticed let me tell you carrying this little guy around all day, I am always so hot!" Natalie had put her hand on her stomach while she shared with Kim, it also allowed Natalie to Segway into the other reason she had stopped in to see Kim. "So Dr. Halstead, said you took a home test this morning and got a positive result, so I'm going to personally take your blood to confirm the pregnancy and then start a line for your IV, we need to get some fluids into you so you aren't so dehydrated. Once, we get the confirmation from the blood work and we run some neuro test where you hit your head today we will get an ultrasound for you." Kim nodded as she listened to Natalie, she was about to protest about how everyone was making a big deal out of nothing when she noticed Adam walking back into the room. Adam entered and spoke to Natalie, who he knew through Will and Jay, "Hey Nat, thanks for agreeing to help Will take care of my girl." Natalie, smiled back at Adam as she finished drawing Kim's blood and began to prepared to place her IV line. "No problem Adam, you know we all love you and Kim." Kim winced slightly has the IV needle was placed in her arm and Natalie apologized, "Okay Kim, I am going to send in April to hook up your fluids and she should be able to tell you when they will be here to run some more tests. As soon as your blood work comes back I will run to OB and borrow and ultrasound Machine and we can all take a look at the guy or gal in there." "Oh, I'll make sure April brings the anti-nausea medicine for you as well." Natalie smiled at her friends again before exiting the room, "I will come check on you all in a little while." Adam and Kim both returned the smile and thanked Natalie Manning as she left the room. Adam looked at Kim, "Hey, so what all did Nat tell you before I got back from talking with Will?" Before Kim could answer Nurse April Sexton walked in with the bag of fluids and a vial of anti-nausea meds for Kim. As April began explaining to Kim what she was going to do Adam's Pager started beeping and his cell began beeping from texts, he heard April, tell Kim to just rest and that the meds might make her sleepy. Adam looked at his Text it read: " **On my way to the ER, I will explain when I get there but come find me. Jay"** Adam had just finished reading the text, when the door to Kim's room opened and Will Halstead was standing with a worried look on his face, he calmed himself because he did not want to add any stress to Kim, he looked at Adam and said "Adam, I need to borrow you for a few minutes, April can you stay with Kim?" April Sexton was surprised but agreed because it had been a long time since Will looked this worried about something. Adam stood, "Yeah okay" He leaned down and kissed Kim's forehead, "Darlin' I'll be back in a few, I am going to go with will and then return this text from Jay." Kim nodded and watched Adam walk out of the room.

Once outside in the hallway Adam looked to Will and was about to ask what was going on when Will spoke "Jay is 2 minutes out, paramedics from 51 are bringing him in, they responded to a call of Officer Down, he was going to serve a warrant, I know Jay wasn't the victim but it could be someone else on your team." If you walk to the front with me know we should be able to meet them outside. Adam and Will took off in a full blown run and were just reaching the front of the ER when Sylvie and Chili were unloading their patient while Jay followed them out of the ambulance. Sylvie was talking but it was all white noise to both Adam and Jay, on the gurney barely breathing was Erin Lindsey.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own CPD or any of it's charcters. I just borrow them and tell the stories that I wish the show would tell. I am also slightly heartbroken that it looks like they are going to break up Kim and Adam so I will keep them together in my own Fanfiction world. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Jay was numb as he exited the back of the ambulance and ran after Sylvie and Chili as they were wheeling Erin into the ER. Jay was so distracted he didn't even notice Adam Ruzek standing at the front entrance of the Emergency Room. Adam took one look at his friend and knew that Jay was in no shape to follow Erin into the Trauma Bay they were taking her too. Adam stepped forward and put his hand on Jay's shoulder "Man, you okay?" "What happened with Erin?" Jay shook his head realizing that Adam was speaking to him, he began to try and answer "I went to warn her, she she was on the floor." Jay was on the verge of falling apart and needed to take his mind off of Erin, he knew she would be in good hands here at Chicago Med. In an effort to get his mind off of Erin he asked Adam the other question on his mind, "How's Kim?" Adam, looked at his friend and a smile crossed his face, "She's feeling better man or she was when I left her, they were giving her some medicine to help with the nausea, we get an ultra sound as soon as some tests come back. Adam walked with Jay deeper into the ER, leading him towards Kim's room.

Meanwhile…

Will was listening to Slyvie and Chili as they explained that Erin Lindsay was experiencing a drug overdose. Slyvie continued, we know there's cocaine in her system and we also found a bottle of unlabeled pills that she had taken. She has had a rapid heartbeat in the field and possible teachacardia. Will took this moment to give orders to the nurses around him, "someone draw her blood, I need a full tox screen in order to determine everything she has taken. Will looked at Erin and knew that they had to get the pills she had taken out of her system, he turned to the nurse, "let's prep to pump her stomach, I'm going to need a tube and the liquid charcoal." One of the machines begins beeping as Erin's heart rate begins to drop, BP and Heart rate are tanking Dr. Halstead. Will cursed under his breath as he worked to save the life of the woman who meant so much to his brother. If Erin died on his watch he didn't know how he would break it to Jay. He began working to save the life of Erin Lindsey while silently willing her to live for Jay.

Jay and Adam walked towards Kim's room to find April still with her to make sure that Kim was calm and the Medicine was working to help her not be as sick. Adam walked back in and greeted Kim "Hey Darlin'" he said as he reached her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Jay took in the scene between his friends and while his heart was happy for them it was breaking for himself. He smiled and walked over to the bed to hug his partner and friend, "Hey Kim, How you feeling?" Kim smiled at the guys and replied "Better, April has been taking really good care of me." At the mention of her name and the return of the men, April took this time to excuse herself. Kim looked at Adam and Jay and knew that there was something going on they weren't telling her and she was determined they were going to fill her in on what was going on. Kim looked at Jay "Jay, it was sweet of you to come down here and check on me but you know you didn't have too, between Adam, Will, and Natalie, I am getting excellent care. In fact to be honest maybe even a little more attention then I want." Jay, replied without thinking "Actually, I came here with Erin, I found her in her apartment she had overdosed." Kim gasped and Adam looked ready to kill, he knew Jay would never do anything to purposely upset Kim, but this was too much. Kim, couldn't believe what she was hearing, Erin was here in the ER with a Drug overdose. She looked over at her Fiancee "Adam, what is Jay talking about? Is Erin okay? Why are you all in here with me when you should be with Erin?" Both men could see what Kim was becoming more and more upset which both Jay and Adam knew wasn't good for her or the baby. Adam watched as the machine monitoring her blood pressure began to register that her BP was rapidly rising. Adam moved back to Kim's side "Hey Darlin', we wanted to make sure you were okay and have some news to give you before we told you anything about Erin." "Right now, I need you to calm down, because you're getting really upset and it isn't good for you." At that moment, Will appeared at the door he had news to share with his brother and Adam about Erin but it was long past time for him to check on Kim as well. As he walked fully into the room he noticed that Kim's Blood Pressure was dangerously high at 175/110 and Will knew he needed to do whatever was necessary to get her BP down. Jay addressed his brother "Will, how's Erin?" Will looked at Jay, "Jay, Erin was in distress when she came in, we had to pump her stomach and she flat lined once, but we got her back." "She's unconscious but stable right now." Will turned back toward the bed "Kim, I know your upset but I need you to take some deep breaths and calm down, your BP is much higher than Dr. Manning or I either one would want it to be right now." Kim, opened her mouth to say she would be fine but at that second she was overcome with a sharp pain in her abdomen. Kim instead, let out a sharp shriek and placed her hand on her abdomen, she gasped "Will somethings wrong, it hurts, it really hurts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD, Med, or Fire. I just borrow these characters and tell my own stories with them. After the episode from this past week in need a world where Kim and Adam are still together and happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More on the drug bust in the next few chapters.**

Chapter 12

"Ouch, it really hurts!" Kim was beginning to feel herself panic from the events of her day, for the first time she thought she genuinely might not be okay. Will looked at the number on the monitor in front of him with her blood pressure this high not only was she at risk of miscarriage, which could be happening at that moment but also of a stroke. He hit the call button beside Kim, to get a nurse back in the room to assist him. In truth he also didn't know what he was going to do about Adam who looked like he might vomit. Adam grabbed Kim's hand and spoke smoothly to her. "Darlin' you have to breath and let Will do his job, it's going to be fine." Adam was trying to reassure Kim while he himself was ready to fall apart, he knew with the high blood pressure and cramping this could be trouble for both Kim and the baby and he couldn't lose either of them. Will slipped the oxygen onto Kim in order to help regulate her breathing and when April appeared along with Natalie Manning to answer his page he instructed April he needed her to inject 10mg of Labetalol into Kim's IV. At the same time Natalie prepared the Ultrasound Machine to check and see if Kim was having a miscarriage. She spoke to Kim as she prepared, "Kim listen to me okay, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, Will had April give you some Medicine to bring down your blood pressure and some cramping in the 1st trimester is totally normal." "I promise you that I am going to do everything I can for you and this baby but before we do this ultra sound I want you calm enough to enjoy it, before we do it, I will personally check you and make sure there is no bleeding or spotting, but before we do any of that you have to relax just a little." As Natalie spoke she and Will were closely monitoring the numbers on the screen behind and slowly but surely they were beginning to come down.

As the number continued to drop Kim was know at 130/95, Natalie asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Kim, how's the cramping now? Is the pain any better?" Kim nodded her head to afraid to speak yet for fear she would fall apart, never in her life had she been this scared not even when she had been shot. Adam was scared out of his mind but knew the numbers he was watching fall were a good thing, he just hated that he was not longer comforting Kim as Will, Natalie, and April were working to make sure she and their baby were okay. Natalie looked at Will and spoke " Why don't you take Adam and your brother in the hall while April and I check Kim, and then we can bring Adam back in when we are ready for the ultrasound." Will motioned for Adam and Jay to follow him into the hallway, Adam was barely out the door before he verbally pounced on Will, "What's happening? Why am I out here while Kim and the baby are still in danger. What is Natalie doing in there?" Jay wasn't even sure that Adam had taken a breathe between questions and just stood looking at Will, he felt like his whole world and the world of his best friend was crashing down around him. Will spoke to Adam first, "Kim's blood pressure is an issue, that combined with the cramping is cause for concern because she could be having a miscarriage. However, the fact that she responded well to the blood pressure medicine along with the lessening of the cramping is a good sign." Will continued when he saw Adam nodding and following along with everything he was saying. "Natalie is doing a pelvic now to check for any bleeding or spotting that Kim could be having and to make sure that nothing has changed with the cervix, when they are done, they are going to do a pelvic ultrasound." " Adam, they will bring you back in for the ultrasound, it will also let us see what is going on internally, if everything looks good between the pelvic and the ultrasound, then I would be optimistic about Kim and the baby being fine." Don't expect to go home tonight though man, seems like you're going to get your wish, we will be keeping her for observation for sure tonight.

At the same time Natalie and April were in the trauma room with Kim examining her, "Kim, Natalie said looking up from her spot at the end of the bed, I don't see any spotting and everything looks good here. I want to do an ultrasound to be sure but for right now I am optimistic that you and the baby will be fine." "April, will you ask Adam if he want to come back in and we can do this ultrasound." April walked into the hallway where the men we still talking. "Adam, Dr. Manning says you can come in now, we are going to do the ultra sound." April walked back into the room and Adam followed her. Natalie was still speaking to Kim "Okay, Kim so far everything looks okay, I don't see any bleeding or spotting at all." She noticed Adam and smiled. "Now that Adam's here let's do your ultrasound." As Natalie inserted the probe and began to look for the evidence that Kim was indeed still pregnant and that the baby was fine, Adam grabbed Kim's hand and smiled. "Adam" Kim whispered, "I'm so scared what if she can't find a heartbeat, what if something is wrong?" Natalie took this moment to turn the screen to show the young couple the image on the screen, "Okay Kim, Adam, there is your baby, and everything looks good, let's see if we can hear the heartbeat." As Natalie, moved the probe a little bit, the room filled with a loud whooshing sound, Natalie looked at Kim and Adam, "That is your baby's heartbeat." Natalie continued, "Everything looks good right now, but we are going to keep you over night to monitor you and the baby." Kim nodded and with tears in her eyes thanked Natalie. Natalie helped Kim back up into a more comfortable position on the bed and before leaving said to the young couple, "Both of you rest and Kim, we will be back in a little while to move you into a room."

As Natalie was leaving the room Jay stuck his head in and asked if it was okay for him to come in. Jay looked at his friends and the tears running down the face of Kim and felt his heart broke assuming the worst had happened to his friends. "Guys, I am so sorry." Adam looked at Jay and shook his head, "What are you talking about, it's fine, the baby and Kim are fine." Jay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Congrats guys, that is great news." As Jay was getting ready to address his friends again Will Halstead came into the room, "Jay, I wanted to let you know, Erin's awake." Jay broke out into an even bigger smile. Will continued "Before, you get to excited Voight is here and he is very upset, I am not sure if he is more upset with you or Erin." Will turned to address Kim and Adam at this point, "Adam Voight asked if you could come and talk with him about the drug case, he also wants to know if he can come and visit Kim." Kim looked at Adam, "Go see Voight and see if you can get in to see Erin too, I want to know how she is, please it will make me feel better." Will took this moment to volunteer to sit with Kim while Adam and Jay went to see Erin. Adam and Jay turned to leave the room, Jay was sure that all would now be right in the world. Little did Jay know he was very wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Pd or any of its characters. I just borrow the characters to tell my own stories with them.

Also, sorry for the long delay since I updated the story. I really felt lost with the show once they broke Adam and Kim up and let Kim be with Roman. I finally see a light at the end of the tunnel and think they might be letting Kim and Adam get back together. So enjoy and know that I am an ultimate #Bruzek Fan!

2 Days Later:

Kim had been released from the hospital yesterday and was under strict orders to get plenty of rest and check in with her doctor the next day. So here she was back at Chicago Med with Adam to hopefully get continued good news on the baby. She knew they didn't want her under stress but she was hopping to convince Adam to stop by Erin's room after he appointment so they could check on their friend. Kim knew that Voight and Jay were basically exhausted from staying the Erin around the clock since she had been admitted for her overdose. Adam noticed his fiancée deep and thought and was worried something was wrong. "Darlin', what's wrong?" Kim looked at Adam and smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Erin." Adam smiled he couldn't help but think about their friends from the Intelligence Unit who were just a floor down with Erin. Between he and Kim being out today and Hank and Jay in Erin's room there was hardly anyone in the bullpen at the Intelligence Unit today. Adam wanted to touch base with Al and Kevin about work but he refused to have Kim under any stress. He looked at Kim and smiled, "I know you want to check on Erin, lets compromise, if the doctor says everything looks good with the baby, then we can stop by Erin's room." Kim appreciated that Adam understood her need to check on Erin since they were here, she knew a small part of Adam blamed Erin and her text for landing Kim in the hospital in the first place. "Thanks, babe", she said as she smiled sweetly at Adam. Just then a nurse came out and called Kim back to an exam room she and Adam rose and followed the nurse. The nurse took in the nervous expressions on Kim and Adam's faces and asked "is this going to be your first child?", Kim nodded as she sat on the exam table. The nurse finished reading her chart and then turned back to Kim and Adam, "So it seems you had a small scare a few days ago, how are you feeling now?" Kim answered before Adam could, the question had been directed to her after all, "I'm better than the other day, I don't feel as anxious and stressed, Adam has made sure I've been getting lots of rest, I'm still getting sick when I eat but not nearly like I was." The nurse who Kim now noted was named Anna wrote all this down and then took Kim's blood pressure, "110/80", the nurse said as she took the cuff off of Kim's arm, "much better than last time!" Anna spoke again before leaving the room, "I will give these notes and all your information to Dr. Banks and she should be in with you shortly." Kim and Adam spoke at the same time, "Thank you". The worry was less now that it seemed like everything was going to be fine with Kim and the baby. In his gut, Adam knew he won't totally stop worrying until the doctor said that everything really did look good.

A knock on the door caused Adam to look up from his thoughts, to both his and Kim's surprise, Natalie Manning walked in the door. "Hey guys, sorry Dr. Banks ended up having a delivery so she paged and asked if I would do Kim's appointment instead." "I looked over your vitals and everything you told the nurse and so far that looks good, so let's do an ultrasound and see how everything looks." Kim smiled "Nat, I have to say I might be happier that it is you handling the appointment instead of Dr. Banks." Natalie rolled the ultrasound machine closer to Kim and the table, "Sorry Kim this is going to be a little cold", said Natalie as she squeezed some gel on Kim's stomach. Adam had moved by this time and was holding Kim's hand waiting to see their baby on the screen and sending up a small prayer that everything was indeed okay. Natalie was moving the wand over Kim's stomach and the look on her face was making Adam and Kim both nervous. Finally, Nat moved the screen towards them and showed them a grainy picture of the baby filled the screen, followed by the sound of a swoosh, swoosh. A smile broke out over Nat's face and she said, "Kim, Adam, there's your baby and the heartbeat sounds good." Tears of happiness were streaking down Kim's face as Adam leaned in to kiss her. "Kim, on your way out pick up your script for prenatal vitamins and make an appointment for 4 weeks, but I do want you to take it easy." "She will, I can promise you that," Adam spoke to Nat as he and Kim were getting ready to exit the room.

Before, Kim could say anything Adam's phone buzzed with a text and Natalie's pager went off at the same time, together they said "Erin's awake!"


End file.
